dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Gyu Ri
Perfil thumb|250px|Gyu Ri *'Nombre artístico:' 박규리 / Park Gyu Ri *'Nombre en japonés: '· パ ク ギ ュ リ/Paku Gyuri *'Nombre en chino: '朴奎利/ Pǔ kuí lì *'Apodos: '''Gyul Omma, diosa, LeGYula *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Bailarina y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Euljiro-dong,Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 160cm *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Peso: 45kg *'''Signo zodiacal: Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Dragón. *'Agencia:' Motion Media (Corea del Sur) Dramas *The Last Empress (SBS, 2018-2019) cameo *Sweet (2017) *The Rose of Sharon Has Bloomed (KBS1, 2017) *Jang Youngsil: The Greatest Scientist of Joseon (KBS1, 2016) *Secret Love (Dramacube, 2014) *Nail Shop Paris (MBC QueeN, 2013) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Reckless Family (MBC every1, 2012) *URAKARA (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Hero (MBC, 2009) Cameo *Ladies of the Palace(SBS, 2001-02) *Today is a Nice Day (MBC, 1995) Temas para Dramas *''Universe'' tema para Shut Up and Smash (2018) *''Hello (junto a Han Seung Yeon)'' tema para Iron Man (2014) *''I Will Wait for You'' tema para Nail Shop Paris (2013) *''Breaking Fate'' tema para The Great Seer (2012) *''I Love You More Than The Soul'' tema para Tasty Life (2012) *''Indecisive'' tema para Hooray for Love (2011) *''I Only Look at You'' tema para City Hunter (2011) *''My Love (junto a Ji Young)'' tema para Daemul: Big Thing (2010) Películas *Secret Agreement (2019) *How to Break up with My Cat (2016) *Two Rooms, Two Nights (2016) *Alpha and Omega (2011) voz de Kate Programas de TV *Jewellery House (MBC, 2012) *Lulu Lala (MBC, 2011-2012) *Oh! My School (KBS, 2011) (ep 10) *Good Time 230 (SBS, 2010) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009-2010) Musicales *200 Pounds Beauty (2011) Discografía 'Corea' 'Single' 'Japón ' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *Various Artists - One Dream One Korea (2015) *Hong Kyung Min - Day After Day (feat. Park Gyu Ri) (2010) Premios Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' KARA (Disuelto) **'Posición:' Líder, vocalista y bailarina. *'Educación:' **'Escuela Secundaria: '''Anyang High School of Art **'Universidad: Dongduk Woman's University (Departamento de Radifusión y Entretenimiento). *'Debút: '''MBC 1995 today a good day rain. *'Familia. 'Madre: Actriz Park So Hyun *'Aficiones: Lectura, ver películas. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (lengua materna), Japones (fluido) e Ingles (basico). *'Modelo a seguir: Madonna *Es la única hija de la popular actriz de doblaje de voz Park So Hyun. *Antes de su carrera como cantante, fue una niña actriz y modelo. * Fue trainee de SM Entertainment. *Hizo su debut en los musicales en el 2011 con el musical 200 Pounds Beauty. *Fue sometida a una cirugia para eliminar los nódulos y los pólipos que se encontraron en sus cuerdas vocales. *Nicole dijo que Gyuri nunca se cansa de verse al espejo, incluso por un día entero. Sólo la existencia de un grano hace que se mire al espejo durante 40 minutos. * Fue invitada especial para los eventos Show Kase -Noche de Kpop- junto la banda electro-indie From The Airport, el día 19 de noviembre en Cancún, Mexico. * El día 21 de noviembre llegó a Lima, Perú junto con From The Airport presentándose en el evento Noche de Kpop, organizado por la Embajada de Corea en Perú. * En un programa de radio dijo que le atraía mucho el líder de BTS, RM. Su compañera de grupo dijo que incluso ella decía cosas como aww Lemon (Rapmo) es muy cute! * El tema “The Little Prince”, el cual contó con la colaboración del grupo indie From the Airport, entró al Top 20 en la lista de Billboard de las mejores canciónes de K-Pop del 2015, ocupando el puesto 18 de la misma. * Es amiga de Song Jae Rim su compañero de reparto del drama Nail Shop Paris. * Es fan de Seulgi de Red Velvet. Gyuri ha comentado varias veces en el instagram oficial de Red Velvet pidiéndole a los fans que le digan lo mucho que la ama e invitándola a salir. * El 15 de Enero del 2016, dejo de ser parte de DSP Media. * Gyuri se presentará en la premiere de la pelicula "Misbehavior" este 3 de Enero. * La cuenta oficial de Gyuri en twitter, compartió la información de que Gyuri tendrá su segundo fanmeeting en Japón este 30 de Abril. * Gyuri estará en el drama "We are the TONG!" * Gyuri ha sido designada como embajadora del programa "World Share". * En el fanmmeting que Gyuri hará en Japón llamado 『GYURI JAPAN OFFICIAL FANCLUB 1st FANMEETING 2017』 (que será en Abril), se anunciará el nombre del fandom que todos su fans elijan a partir de este 14 de Marzo al 28. Para votar el requisito es ser miembro de su club de fans. * El 29 de marzo del 2017 Gyuri publico en su twitter en agradecimiento por el décimo aniversario de KARA "Gracias a todos por los deseos para el 10º Aniversario de KARA. Yo atesoro esos recuerdos de risas y lágrimas como un diamante y estoy agradecida de que todos, quienes caminaron juntos puedan mirar hacia atrás en ese momento y apreciarlo nuevamente. Espero que sean felices.Espero que tengas un día lleno de sonrisas". * El fandom Kamilia realizo para el décimo aniversario de KARA ha hecho algo especial. Una gigantografía de KARA donde se muestra de las tres versiones (OT4, OT5 y OT4) permanecerá en la estación de Hapjeong desde el día de hoy hasta el 22 de Abril. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Twitter *Instagram *FanClub (Japón) *Wikipedia en Japonés *Wikipedia en Coreano Galería Park Gyu Ri20.jpg Park_Gyu_Ri..jpg Videografía 'Corea ' Archivo:KARA KyuRee(박규리) - 백일몽 (白日夢)-0|Day Dream Archivo:MV Park Gyu Ri(박규리)(KARA), From The Airport(프럼 디 에어포트) The Little Prince(어린왕자)|The Little Prince '''Japón Archivo:Gyu Ri (ギュリ) duet with Kaizo Ryota (海蔵亮太) - everlasting love|everlasting love duet with Kaizo Ryota Categoría:Motion Media Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo